Folge deinem Herzen
by Blackball
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Liebe in Worten"


**Folge deinem Herzen**

„Masanori Araki, ist das ihr vollständiger Name?" Fragte die junge Frau hinter der Rezeption und lächelte. Ein lächeln welches aufgesetzt war, ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie keinerlei Lust hatte, sich jetzt an diesem Ort zu befinden, wo sie nun mal gerade war. Masa nickte stumm und betete sehnlichste danach endlich sein Zimmer zu bekommen. Der lange Flug hatte ihn mehr geschwächt, als man ihm ansehen konnte. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Erholung, einer dusche und jede menge Schlaf. Schlaf für welchen er, wenn es nach seinem Kopf und nach seinem Herzen gehen würde keine Zeit hatte. Aber sein geschwächter Körper verlangte danach.   
„Ihre Zimmerschlüssel Mr. Araki, Zimmer 498, wir wünschen ihnen einen Schönen Aufenthalt in unserem Hotel". Die junge Frau legte den Zimmerschlüssel auf den Tresen und lächelte immer noch. //Sie sind im falschen Job Lady…//, dachte Masa mürrisch, griff nach dem Schlüssel und verabschiedete sich von der jungen Dame.

Es war bereits Dunkel, als Masa seine Augen öffnete. „Mist…", murmelte er verschlafen und richtete sich auf. Er wollte doch nur ein paar Stunden schlafen, und nicht den ganzen Tag. Mit einem Schwung klappte er die große Decke bei Seite und erhob sich aus dem schönen warmen Bett.

Das erste was er nun machen wollte, war Kyosuke anzurufen, er hatte seinem besten Freund versprochen, ihm mitzuteilen sobald er angekommen war. Nun ja, sagen wir ihm fiel es soeben wieder ein, dass er es eigentlich versprochen hatte. Er wählte die Nummer seines Freundes und wartete darauf, dass dieser abhob. Es klingelte und klingelte. //Na geh schon ran…schläfst du etwa…oh scheiße…klar schläft er….Zeitunterschied…//, Masa wollte direkt auflegen, er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass bei Kyosuke gerade mitten in der Nacht war, als dieser abhob. „Dein Timing ist beschissen…nur weil du vergessen hast mich nach deiner Ankunft anzurufen, musst du mich jetzt aus dem Bett klingeln…typisch Masa….", schimpfte Kyosuke. Doch Masa hörte sogleich die Ironie in seiner Stimme. „Nun hab dich mal nicht so, du musst doch eh in zwei Stunden aufstehen, also kannst du jetzt auch wach bleiben…" Masa lachte und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. „Haha…!!!", lachte Kyosuke Ironisch. „Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?" Wollte Kyosuke wissen. Jetzt war es an Masa ein ironisches lachen von sich zu geben. „Na hör mal ich habe bis eben geschlafen…eigentlich wollte ich nur ein paar Stunden schlafen….nun ja", „…dein Körper hat nun mal eine längere Ruhezeit gewollt, als dein Verstand…", fiel ihm Kyosuke ins Wort.

Sie redeten noch einen Moment miteinander. Masa musste seinem besten Freund versprechen, ihn über jede kommenden Geschehnissen auf dem laufenden zu halten.

//Duschen….duschen….duschen…//, im Dauer zustande dachte der Schwarzhaarige daran, bis sein Körper von den warmen sanften Wasserstrahlen umhüllt wurde. //Hmmmm das tut guuuut…//. Überaus lange stand Masa unter der Dusche und wenn die wärme des Wassers nicht rapide nachgelassen hätte, dann stände er wohl noch immer darunter.

Hin und her und hin und her und hin und her. Masa war nervös. Er blickte immer wieder auf die goldene Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Seit nun mehr als einer halben Stunde lief er in seinem Hotelzimmer auf und ab. Während sein Herz ihm befahl, sich sofort auf die Suche nach Kai zu machen, hielt sein Verstand ihn zurück. Es war spät, sehr spät um diese Uhrzeit wären die eh schon geringen Chancen Kai zu finden noch geringer.

Sein Verstand siegte. Da der Schwarzhaarige aber mittlerweile eindeutig zu wach war um wieder in sein Bett zu kriechen machte er sich auf der kleinen Couch gemütlich und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Was dort lief bekam er nicht mit. In seinem Kopf plante er schon genau sein vorgehen am nächsten Tag.

Kai brauchte Geld um hier in Miami über die Runden zu kommen. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich einen mehr schlecht als rechten Job besorgt. Masa hoffte das Kai auch hier in Amerika seinen Sturkopf ein wenig durchsetze, denn dies würde die Möglichkeiten der Jobs auf ein Gebiet kürzen: Sport!!!  
//Macht es nicht gerade leichter…ach verdammt, dass ist wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, so gut wie unmöglich…jeden Halm muss man umgraben um ein Ergebnis zu bekommen…egal…und wenn ich wer weiß Gott wie lange brauche…//.

Die Müdigkeit kroch schleichend in Masas Glieder und begann sich über seinen Körper auszubreiten. Langsam aber sicher glitt er in einen tiefen schlaf, mit den Gedanken fest bei seinem Bon.

„Ich dreh noch durch…nichts nicht ein Anzeichen….", niedergeschlagen ließ sich Masa in seinem Hotelzimmer auf das kleine Sofa sinken und wechselte das Handy vom rechten zum linken Ohr. „Hey, was hast du erwartet, dass es einfach wird…" Kyosuke saß in seinem Büro und versuchte Masa etwas aufzuheitern. „Mensch Masa…wag es ja nicht aufzugeben…du hast nicht alles hier in Japan hinter dir gelassen um dann aufzugeben…". „Ja stimmt schon. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr wo und wie ich suchen soll. Er scheint nicht mal hier zu wohnen, denn nirgends lässt sich etwas über einen Kai Sagano raus finden."

Masa war nun schon seit eineinhalb Wochen in Miami. Jeden Tag stand er früh auf, verschwand aus dem Hotel, suchte verschiedene Gebiete ab. Fragte die Menschen, zeigte einigen Bilder von Kai. Doch niemand kannte den Blonden Mann. Seine Nerven lagen blank. Er befürchtet schon fast das Kai hier nicht lebte, oder besser gesagt nicht mehr.

Masa hatte sogar bei der Polizei nachgefragt, diese hatte sich erst quer gestellt, doch gerade als er das Präsidium verlassen hatte, lief ihm ein junger Polizist hinterher und versprach ihm, ein wenig Nachforschung zu betreiben. Doch leider konnte der junge Mann nichts herausfinden. Masa war ihm trotz allem Dankbar.

„Was ist wenn er nicht mehr Sagano heißt…", murmelte Kyosuke leise. Eigentlich sollte sich dies nur in seinen Gedanken abspielen, aber er hatte es laut gesagt. „Wie meinst du das?" Masa runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meine ich was?" Kyosuke verstand seinen Freund nicht. „Na, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr Sagano heißt….du bist doch noch gar nicht in dem Alter wo dich Alzheimer packen sollte…" Masa musste grinsen, da er sich gerade gut Vorstellen konnte wie Kyosuke die Augen verdrehte. Und tatsächlich Kyosuke lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl und verdrehte die Augen. „Hab ich das eben etwa laut gesagt?" Fragte der den Schwarzhaarigen. „Was denn…?" Jetzt war es an Masa nicht zu wissen was sein Bester Freund meinte. „Willkommen im Club…na das mit den Nachname…".

Einen Moment trat stille ein. „Ja du hast das laut gesagt…meinst du ich könnte über wer weiß Gott wie viel Meilen deine Gedanken lesen?" „Das kannst du nicht mal wenn wir einen Meter voreinander stehen…" Kyosuke lachte. „Und ob ich das kann, dass hab ich dir schon oft genug bewiesen…" Masa erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zu der kleinen Minibar um sich ein Bier rauszuholen. Mittlerweile hatte er an dem Gesöff gefallen gefunden. „Du konntest es nur jedes mal von meinen Augen ablesen…", „Stimmt…", gab der Schwarzhaarige zu und ging zurück zum Sofa. „Aber wie meinst du das, wie sollte er denn sonst heißen, man kann ohne gute Connections nicht einfach den Nachnamen wechseln". Für Masa kam diese Idee gar nicht in Frage.

„Naja…also einfach ist das nicht einen beliebigen Namen anzunehmen, und stimmt dafür hätte Kai wetten keine Connections…", „Komm zur Sache Kyosuke…" ermahnte ihn Masa, welcher diese drum rum gerade jetzt ganz du gar nicht hören wollte. „Entschuldige. Naja, Kai kann den Namen seiner Mutter angenommen haben…das geht etwas leichter…". Eine erneut Stille trat ein. „Ähm…Masa, bist du noch da…Hallooo?" Keine Antwort kam von Masa. „Hey…ok, bist du umgefallen in Gedanken versunken, oder hast du mich auf deinem Sofa liegen lassen und bist der Idee schon hinterher…". „Äh…das zweite…", antworte Masa prompt. „Du könntest Recht haben, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Kai soweit gedacht hat und ich würde auch nicht verstehen warum er dies gemacht hätte, wenn es so wäre, aber das ist wieder ein Spur der ich nachgehen kann…". Ja genau, wieder hatte sich ein kleines Türchen der Hoffnung für Masa aufgetan. „Hör mal…ich will dich jetzt nicht abwimmeln…aber…", „Schon ok…geh dem Hinweis nach…und melde dich heute Abend bitte…nein Moment…melde dich morgen früh wieder…ich möchte nicht wieder mitten in der Nacht geweckt werden!" Fiel der ältere ihm ins Wort und verabschiedete sich dann.

Jetzt ging diese ganze Suche wieder von vorne los. Aber Kyosuke hatte Recht. Wenn Kai aus irgendeinem Grund, einen anderen Nachnamen haben wollte, so war der naheliegenste der, seiner Mutter.

Nur wie sollte er jetzt vorgehen, er konnte schließlich nicht wieder jeden einzelnen Ort nach ihm abklappern…die gleichen Menschen noch mal fragen, diese würden ihn für verrückt erklären. Schnell kam ihm der junge Polizist wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht würde dieser sich noch mal darauf einlassen und ich nochmals helfen. //Ein Versuch ist es Wert…//, dachte der ehemalige Yakuza und verließ kurze Zeit später das Hotel.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Masa erst später als sonst. Es war kurz vor elf und sein Magen knurrte leise. Seit gestern Mittag hatte er nicht mehr eine Kleinigkeit gegessen. Müde richtete er sich auf und ging ins Bad. Sein Magen musste warten, bis zum Mittag, der ja eigentlich direkt vor der Tür stand.

Nachdem er sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte, wählte er Kyosukes Nummer. Dieser hob sofort ab, er schien schon auf den Anruf gewartet zu haben. „Und bist du weiter gekommen…", mit diesen Worten begrüßte Kyosuke seinen Freund. „Ja und nein…", Masa klang niedergeschlagen. „Definier das mal für mich bitte…", warum musste man dem Schwarzhaarigen in den letzten Tagen jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. „Nun ja, deine Vermutung war recht gut, er hat soweit ich die Nacht gesagt bekommen habe, wirklich den Namen seiner Mutter angenommen, oder besser gesagt, eine Person mit diesem Namen ist bei den Behörden gemeldet..". Masa hatte so lange gewartet mit dem Schlaf, bis der junge Polizist sich bei ihm gemeldet hatte.

„Na ist doch super…wo liegt dann das Problem?" Kyosuke verstand nicht ganz, warum Masa dann immer noch so niedergeschlagen war. „Oder ist es jemand anders mit dem Identischen Namen?" Fragte er seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund sogleich. „Nein…also das weiß ich nicht, ich bin zu seiner Wohnung gefahren…hab geklingelt, aber es hat keiner aufgemacht. Ich hab einige Zeit dort verbracht, weil ich dachte das er vielleicht noch nicht zu Hause ist, aber dann kam irgendwann jemand aus dieser Wohnung …und es war gewiss nicht Kai…". „Verstehe", murmelte Kyosuke und seufzte enttäuscht. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" Fügte er kurze Zeit später seine Frage hinzu.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht…lass uns mal das Thema wechseln…ich will wissen wie Sagano auf all das reagiert hat…". Masa war jetzt schon so lange weg, aber er hatte Kyosuke noch nicht einmal nach der Reaktion von Sagano gefragt. Er hatte dem Alten Mann, nur ein Paar kurze Zeilen hinterlassen, in denen er Sagano deutlich geschildert hatte, warum er den Clan verlassen hatte.

„Naja…ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht mal so wirklich…die erste Reaktion war, dass er in mein Büro kam, mir deinen Brief vor die Nase geknallt hat und mich gefragt hat, ob das nur ein Scherz sei. Ich habe ihm dann gesagt, dass es dir ernst sein….glaub mir, ich dachte er bringt mich um…", „…was hat er dann gesagt?" Wollte Masa wissen. „Nichts mehr…er verließ mein Büro und hat sich seither nicht wirklich mehr gezeigt. Ab und zu hat er mich zu sich zitiert, aber natürlich nur um mir gewisse Arbeiten aufs Auge zu drücken…". „Verstehe…", sagte Masa, doch in Wirklichkeit verstand er nicht. Aber da war er nicht der einzige, auch für Kyosuke war dies ein großes Rätsel. Beide hatten mit großem Ärger, Morddrohungen oder sonstigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. „Weißt du, ich glaube er bereut es Kai weggeschickt zu haben…", vermutete Kyosuke. „Wer weiß…".

Die Tage bis Weihnachten rückten immer näher. Masa hatte gehofft Kai bis Weihnachten spätestens gefunden zu haben. Aber mittlerweile glaubte er nicht mehr daran. Immer noch wohnte er im selben Hotel und das nun schon seit fast zwei Monaten. Nun es hatte gewisse Vorteile, dass Hotelpersonal kannte ihn mittlerweile gut und erfüllte ihn fast jeden Wunsch in Windeseile. Man bat ihm sogar an, ihm das essen, wenn er es wünschte aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Doch Masa lehnte dankend ab. Nicht einmal in dieser Zeit hatte er im Hotel etwas gegessen, immer nur außerhalb.

„Hör mal, kannst du meine Schicht übernehmen?" Fragte ein gut aussehender junger Mann mit leicht roten Haaren. „Ach…wieso…willst du auf einmal doch zu deiner Familie und Weihnachten feiern…?" Bekam er als schnippische Antwort. „Naja, mein Vater hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und möchte das ich immerhin über Weihnachten nach hause kommen…er hat sogar gesagt, dass er mir meine Zukunft nun komplett selbst überlässt und sich nicht mehr einmischen wird…". Sein Gegenüber seufzte schwer. „Na gut…mach ich, sag aber noch bescheid, dass der Rest es auch weiß, aber dafür Schuldest du mir was…klar?" Der junge Mann mit den leicht roten Haaren strahlte nun übers ganze Gesicht. „Und das geht wirklich in Ordnung?" Hakte er zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. „Ja…und nun verschwinde, dein Flieger geht doch wetten noch heute", er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort. „Danke Kai…ich weiß das zu schätzen…auch wenn ich das vielleicht umsonst sage, ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten, gönn dir mal was gutes…ja?" Kai grinste ihn frech an. „Ja…Menschen umsorgen…HAHA". Beide jungen Männer grinsten. „Und nun…husch…ab mit dir…sonst bist du morgen Abend nicht zu Hause…und wir wollen doch nicht das dein Vater, wieder einen Grund hat sauer auf dich zu sein, jetzt wo er endlich mal wach geworden ist". Kai stupste seinen Freund aus Richtung Tür. „Ja stimmt…danke noch mal…". Mit diesen Worten verließ der Mann Kais Wohnung.

Masa verdrehte die Augen und steckte das Blatt Papier zurück in den Umschlag. Eine Junge Dame hatte ihm diesen Brief überreicht. Es war eine Einladung des Hotels zu einem Weihnachts- Gala Dinner. //Lieber nicht…was will ich denn da…//. Dachte er und verschwand im Bad um erst mal in Ruhe zu duschen. Heute war Weihnachten und seine Laune befand sich auf dem Tiefpunkt. Kurz hatte er am Morgen mit Kyosuke telefoniert, der vergeblich versucht hatte ihn aufzuheitern.

Aber nichts konnte den Schwarzhaarigen aufheitern, rein gar nichts. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen. Es reagierte nicht mehr auf die wirren Empfindungen welche die Gedanken an den blonden Mann sonst immer ausgelöst hatten. Masa war kurz darauf sich einen Flug zurück nach Japan zu nehmen. Aber was sollte er da? Sagano würde ihm wetten nicht freudestrahlend die Tür aufmachen. Und außerdem war der Clan im Moment der letzte Ort wo er hin wollte. Schließlich war sein ehemaliger Boss daran Schuld, dass sein jetziges Leben immer mehr den Bach hinunter ging.

//Ich sollte mir hier eine Arbeit suchen...eine Wohnung…und versuchen mein Leben auch ohne Kai wieder in den Griff zu bekommen//, dache er mürrisch und stellte sich unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen der Dusche. Eine Arbeit, ja und auch eine Wohnung, aber das Leben ohne Kai in den Griff zu bekommen, daran glaubte der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich. //Ich brauche dich Kai…warum hörst du mich nur nicht…ich liebe Dich….ich sehne mich nach dir…//. Tränen stiegen Masa in die geschlossenen Augen. //Weihnachten…das fest der Liebe…der Geborgenheit…des Glücks….das ich nicht lache…HAHA//. Sauer nach diesen Gedanken stieg er aus der Dusche, blickte auf die Uhr und beschloss den restlichen Weihnachtsabend auf dem Sofa zu verbringen.

Ein schrilles klingeln weckte Masa. Er richtet sich vom Sofa auf und blickte auf sein Handy. Doch dies klingelte nicht, aber der Ton war immer noch zu hören. Träge hob er den Kopf und blickte auf eine kleine Kommode auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite worauf sich das Telefon des Hotels befand. Ein kleines rotes Licht blinkte mit jedem klingeln auf. //Wer ist das denn…//, fluchte er in Gedanken, stand auf und hob ab. „Ja?". „Mr. Araki?" Fragte eine Junge Frauenstimme. „Ja!" //Wer denn sonst bitte?//. Masa seufzte leicht. „Wir habe kurz nach acht, ich wollte sie fragen ob sie nicht vielleicht zum Gala-Dinner kommen möchten…", die Junge Frau klang etwas eingeschüchtert. Masa seufzt noch schwere „Wenn ich es wollte, dann wäre ich wohl da, oder?" Schroff klangen seine Worte und er bereute es sogleich wieder. Die Frau konnte nichts für seine Laune und er sollte es nicht an ihr auslassen. Sie gehörte wahrscheinlich zu den Menschen die Familie hatte und trotz allem arbeitete, um den Menschen die auf Geschäftsreise oder sonstiges waren betreuen zu können. „Entschuldigen sie…die Störung…", etwas stotternd entschuldigte sich die Frau und wollte gerade auflegen „Warten sie….ich muss mich entschuldigen…ich werde runter kommen, danke das sie mich daran erinnert haben…",ehrlich und Freundlich klang Masa nun. Er verabschiedete sich von der jungen Dame und begann sich umzuziehen.

Nein, Lust hatte er keine. Hunger jedoch schon. Also warum sollte er es nicht machen. Er war sicherlich nicht der einzigste Mensch der alleine an einem Tisch saß. Viele Geschäftsleute waren in diesem Hotel, wie Masa jeden Tag sehen konnte. Er würde nicht auffallen.

Das Hotel Restaurant erstrahlte in wunderschönen Lichtern. Der Hauptteil war Kerzenlicht. Masa huschte ein lächeln bei diesem Anblick übers Gesicht. „Mr. Araki?" Masa drehte sich um. Er erkannte gleich das, die junge Dame, welche nun vor ihm stand, die Frau war mit welcher er eben telefoniert hatte. Masa lächelte sie an. „Schön, dass sie gekommen sind, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden, ich führe sie zu ihrem Tisch…". Masa nickte und folgte der Frau stumm. Etwas abseits lag ein Tisch an den er geführt wurde. „Ich hoffe dieser ist in Ordnung, er ist etwas abseits von den anderen, aber ich hoffe das stört sie nicht…". Masa schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, dass ist mir sogar lieber", er setzt sich hin. „Das dachte ich mir…" erschrocken, darüber das sie diese Worte laut gesagt hatte blickte die junge Dame kurz weg. „E-entschuldigen Sie, dass war nicht negativ gemeint…". Masa musterte sie einen Moment und lächelte darauf gleich wieder. „Sie haben gut gedacht, aber verraten sie mir eines wie kommen sie darauf…?" Es interessierte ihn.

„Nun…", die Frau schien sehr in der Zwickmühle zu stecken. „Keine Sorge, dass bleibt unter uns, ihr Chef wird nichts von diesem Gespräch hören, dass geht ihn auch nichts an". Etwas erleichtert atmete die Junge Dame auf. „Ich… ich habe sie in den letzten Tagen beobachtet, also mehr zufällig…sie sahen so traurig aus, so als hätte man ihnen ihr Herz gestohlen und sie würden es suchen…", ein leichter Rothauch legte sich auf die Wangen der Frau. „Gut getroffen, sehr gut getroffen…wollten sie deswegen das ich heute hier her komme?". Die Frau nickte „An Weihnachten sollte man nicht alleine sein, zumindest nicht ganz alleine…", sie brach ab, denn ein Mann, gut gekleidet stand auf einmal hinter ihr. Er nickte Masa freundlich zu „Sie werden nicht fürs reden bezahlt…". Er schien der Chef zu sein, zumindest der Chef des Restaurants. Die Junge Frau nickte und verschwand sofort. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich hoffe meine junge Mitarbeiterin ist ihnen nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen…".

Masa stand auf, stellte sich nahe vor den Mann und musterte ihn. „Sie ist mir in keinstem Sinne auf die Nerven gegangen. Denn ich habe sie etwas gefragt. Also tragen sie es ihr nicht nach." Nochmals musterte Masa den Mann bevor er sich wieder setzt. „Ach ja…solche Menschen wie diese Junge Dame, sind reines Gold für ihr Hotel, sie sollten stolz auf sie sein".  
Masa wusste das der Mann nicht wirklich verstand wie er das meinte. Er verneigte sich nochmals freundlich und verschwand darauf. Nachdem ein Kellner ihn danach gefragt hatte, was er trinken möchte, sah sich Masa nochmals um. Irgendwie, war sein aufgewühltes, wütendes und zugleich trauriges Gemüt, für einen Moment, dank des schönen Umfeldes beruhigt.

Gedankenversunken blickte Masa aus dem großen Fenster welches direkt neben seinem Tisch war. Er seufzte leise. „Sir? Ihr Essen…". Erklangen die Freundlichen Worte und Masa wendete seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und blickte den Jungen Mann an. Sofort riss er die Augen auf, sein Mund stand ihm offen.

Dem Kellner fiel das Tablett aus der Hand. Im Saal wurde es auf einen Schlag leise und alle blickten in die Ecke zu dem kleinen Tisch. „M-m-m-m-asa….", stotterte der Junge Kellner, welcher kein andere war als Kai. Der Schwarzhaarige traute seinen Augen nicht. Geschockt und stumm blickte er zu dem gut aussehenden blonden Mann. „K-kai?" Langsam kamen die leisen Worte über Masas Lippen. „W-was machst du hier?"

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte die Plötzliche Ruhe im Saal. Erst als wieder der nobel gekleidete Mann hinter Kai trat eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn mehr als sauer anblickte, wurden beide aus dieser Welt, in welche sie durch ihre Begegnung gerutscht waren, raus gerissen.

Kai wendete den Blick von Masa ab, folgte der Hand welche auf seiner Schulter lag und blickte seinen Chef nun an. //Ohoh….//, war das einzige was er noch zu denken wagte. „Gehen sie in die Küche, ich will sie heute hier nicht mehr sehen, klar?" Fauchte der Chef und Kai zuckte zusammen. Eingeschüchtert nickte er und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als jemand seine Hand fest hielt. „Er wird nirgends mehr hingehen…", Masa war aufgestanden, zog Kai an sich und sah den Mann an. „Aber…aber….".

Ein grinsen zog sich über Masas Gesicht. „Sie sorgen dafür, dass ein Essen für Zwei Personen auf das Zimmer 498 gebracht wird…klar?" Masas Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu. Er drückte Kai aus dem Restaurant, deutlich spürte er die Blicke der Gäste, aber diese waren ihm egal!  
„Masa…was….", murmelte Kai etwas erschrocken als sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten. „Gleich….gleich Kai…".

Nach kurzer Zeit befanden sie sich auf Masas Zimmer. Kai sah sich kurz um und blickte dann zu Masa. „Was machst du hier Masa?" Wollte er wissen. Masa legte seine Jacke ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein glanz hatte sich in seinen Augen breit gemacht welchen Kai erstaunt aufglucksen ließ. „M-masa…", murmelte der Blonde leise. //Was macht er hier? Was ist mit ihm los…?//, dachte Kai verwirrt und trat einen Schritt auf seinen ehemals Beschützer zu.

Masa, schlang eine Arm um Kais schmale Hüften und zog ihn eng an sich. „Endlich habe ich dich gefunden…", hauchte er leise und der glanz in seinen Augen verstärkte sich. Bevor Kai auch nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte, versiegelte Masa dessen Lippen mit den seinen. Auf einen Schlag schien Kais Körper alles an Kraft zu verlieren, er schloss die Augen, legte seine Arme in Masa Nacken und erlaubte der fordernden Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen einlass. Ein Anfangs schüchternes erkunden ihrer Zungen ging in ein heißes Duell über.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich schmerzlichst, als es an der Tür klopfte. Tränen liefen Kai nun über die Wangen, Tränen der Erleichterung. Masa lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand ein seine Wange „Niemand wir dich mir wieder wegnehmen…niemand wird je wieder es wagen zu versuchen uns zu trennen…" mit seinem Daumen strich er eine Träne weg, ließ Kai dann los und ging zur Tür.

Als er die Tür öffnete huschte ihm ein erneutes lächeln übers Gesicht. Da war sie wieder, diese junge Frau, welche Masa in ein Paar Tagen besser analysieren konnte, als sonst ein Mensch. Auch sie lächelte. „Ihr Essen…" sagte sie leise. In der Hand hielt sie ein Tablett. „Danke…", er nahm es ihr ab.  
„Vergessen sie niemals Mr. Araki, Weihnachten bringt Herzen zusammen…", schnell verschwand sie nach diesen Worten. Masa hatte keinerlei Möglichkeit bekommen, darauf noch etwas zu sagen. //Ja…das glaube ich auch…//, dachte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und blicke zu Kai, welcher immer noch auf der gleichen Stelle stand wie zuvor. „Komm her, lass uns was essen!" Forderte er ihn auf.

„Masa…was hat das alles zu bedeuten, ich verstehe das nicht, warum bist du hier und nicht in Japan, warum hast du mich eben mit auf dein Zimmer genommen, warum hast du mich eben geküsst und…Masa warum siehst du mich jetzt so an…so als…sei ich ein Geist…", verwirrt sprach Kai die Worte welche ihm im Kopf rum gingen aus. „Langsam…langsam….so viele Fragen…komm lass uns erst mal was essen, dann werde ich sie dir beantworten…aber ich möchte dich auch einiges Fragen, ja?"   
Immer noch deutlich irritiert nickte Kai und setzte sich Masa gegenüber.  
Stillschweigend aßen sie. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Erst als beide ihr Besteck bei Seite gelegt hatte stand Masa auf und setzte sich zu Kai aufs Sofa.

Mit einem gekonnten griff, saß Kai rittlings auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn an.  
„So…und nun langsam….also…" begann Masa und fing an die ganze Geschichte, ab dem punkt an zu erzählen wo Kai verschwunden war. Er sagte ihm, wie er sich fühlte, was er über seinen Brief dachte. Erzählte ihm von der langen Suche in Miami und auch davon, dass er es fast aufgegeben hatte. Kai traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nur eines ließ er durch Zufall aus, dass er beim Clan ‚gekündigt' hatte.  
„H-heißt das…du…du…du…", er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Zu fernab der Realität schien dieser Wunsch zu sein. „Ja Kai, ich liebe dich". Der blonde Mann fiel Masa um den Hals, starke Tränen konnte er nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Masa strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, auch ihm fiel es in diesem Moment schwer, seine Gefühle zu ordnen und zu zügeln, doch er schaffte es. Als Kai sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte drückte er ihn ein Stück von sich weg, sodass er ihm in die von Tränen geröteten Augen blicken konnte.

„Darf ich dir nun auch ein Paar Fragen stellen?" Masa küsste den Blonden kurz. Kai nickte. „Gut…warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt, dass dein Vater uns erwischt hat…warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?"  
Kai seufzte leise und dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach. „Er hat mir gesagt das es für dich Konsequenzen haben würde…", „Ja, wenn du nicht aus Japan verschwindest, aus seinen Augen…aber warum Kai, ich wäre mit dir gekommen…", fiel Masa ihm ins Wort. Sanft strich der dem Blonden über den Rücken, er spürte wie nervös und aufgewühlt er war. „Ich…ich wusste nicht wie du über diese Nacht denkst, wir haben viel Alkohol getrunken, ich wusste nicht in wie weit du das alles noch wirklich mitbekommen hast…und nach der Drohung des Alten, dachte ich nur noch, dass ich weg muss, damit dir nichts passiert…verstehst du?" Neue Tränen bildeten sich in Kais Augen. „Ja…", hauchte Masa und strich sogleich die Tränen weg. „Und warum hast du mir nicht gesagt in deinem Brief wo ich die finde, wie ich dich erreichen kann?" Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich…ich hatte Angst…", „Wovor Kai?". „Ich weiß es nicht….ehrlich….ich weiß es nicht…", wieder fiel er Masa um den Hals.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise. „Ist ja auch Egal, alles was jetzt zählt ist, dass wir wieder zusammen sind, vorausgesetzt, du möchtest dies auch?" Bisher hatte nur Masa gesagt das er ihn liebte. Kai hatte es zwar in seinem Brief geschrieben und auch jetzt schien es Masa so als beruhten die Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit, doch er wollte es hören. „Was ist das für eine Frage…", erneuet blickte Kai in die dunklen Augen Masas. „Natürlich will ich dies, ich liebe dich Masa….". „Schöööön", Masa schien, das lächeln welches er in letzter Zeit so wenig getan hatte, alles nachholen zu wollen, denn das jetzige lächeln wich ihm nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Masa…?" murmelte Kai leise. Sie lagen sich einige Zeit schon in den Armen, hörten auf das Pochen ihres Herzens und hatten geschwiegen. „Hmmm?"  
„Ich…also…", stotterte Kai und löste sich aus Masas Armen um sich aufzusetzen. Masa richtet sich auf und legte eine Hand an Kais Wange um seinen Blick auf ihn zu richten.  
„Ja?" Kai seufzte schwer. „Sag einfach was du denkst und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber wie ich reagieren könnte…!"  
Kai lächelte leicht verlegen. „Schlaf mit mir…", flüsterte er und ein roter Hauch legte sich auf seine Wangen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf. „Masa…?" Fragte Kai erschrocken, da die Angst, dass er jetzt einfach weggehen würde in ihm hoch kroch. Doch Masa drehte sich zu ihm um und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Nicht hier…", flüsterte er und zog Kai dann als dieser Seine Hand ergriff auf die Beine.

Kai betrat das kleine aber doch sehr geräumige Schlafzimmer und wollte sich gerade zu Masa umdrehen, als dieser sich eng hinter ihn stellte und einen Arm um ihn legte um ihn noch fester an seinen Körper zu ziehen. „Möchtest du es wirklich Kai…", Masas Stimme klang tiefer als sonst, erregender, leidenschaftlicher. Kai nickte im ersten Moment nur Stumm. „Ja, ich möchte es, aber auch nur, wenn du…", Masas Finger verschloss Kais Lippen. „Ich habe dich so lange gesucht, mich so nach dir gesehnt, gehofft, dass ich dein lächeln wieder sehe, dass ich dich nochmals berühren darf…", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige Kai ins Ohr. Ein wohliger Schauer überzog den schlanken Körper des Blonden. „Ich will eins mit dir werden Koibito, ich will dir nach der langen Zeit so nahe sein wie ich es in der letzten Zeit nur in meinen Träumen sein durfte, ich will mit dir verschmelzen…sicher sein, dass ich nicht nur wieder träume…". Dies war immer noch Masas größte Angst, dass dies hier alles nur ein wirrer Traum war. Ein Traum von vielen anderen.

„Wie oft habe ich davon geträumt…ich trage die gleiche Angst wie du Masa…lass sie uns vernichten, lass uns zusammen raus finden…", Kai drehte sich um, er wollte Masa in die Augen sehen, „ …das dies die Wirklichkeit ist, das wir uns gefunden haben….das wir zusammen gehören….".  
Kai legte einen leicht abwesenden verträumten Blick auf. Einen Blick, welchen Masa nur einmal wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, ein Blick welcher ihm die letzte Vernunft nahm. Er legte beide Arme fest um Kais Po, zog ihm vom Boden hoch in seine Arme und sah in dieses verträumtes Gesicht. Kai schlag gleich seine Beine um Masas Körper und die Arme um seinen Nacken.  
„Ich liebe dich…und ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein…", hauchte Kai leicht abwesend, bevor er sich den Verführerischen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen hingab.

Erst als Kai spürte wie sein Rücken das Bett berührte, entriss er sich mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, diesem vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft brennenden Kuss. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass …dies das schlimmste Weihnachtsfest wird….", säuselte Kai „aber…ich habe mich getäuscht…". Masa senkte erneut seine Lippen auf die seines Koibitos. Langsam fing der Schwarzhaarige an, Kais weißes Hemd von oben nach unten aufzuknöpfen. Er löste sich immer wieder kurz von seinen Lippen, um ihn anzusehen und sich dann erneut mit ihnen zu vereinigen.

Kai nestelte leicht nervös den Knoten von Masas weinroter Krawatte und schmiss diese dann in einem Hohen Bogen von ihnen weg. Als Masa Kais Hemd begann von den Schultern zu drücken, richtete dieser sich ein wenig auf, sodass der Schwarzhaarige es ihm ganz vom Leib ziehen konnte.

Eine Spannung lag zwischen ihnen, wie sie keiner von beiden je erlebt hatte. Eine Spannung welche vor Erregung leise in ihren Köpfen knisterte.

Mit einem Schwung drehte Kai seinen Geliebten auf den Rücken, setzte sich auf seine Beine und zog in dann hoch, sodass er ihm ohne seinen Kopf heben oder senken zu müssen, in die Augen sehen konnte. Ohne Probleme löste er schnell einen Knopf des weißen Hemdes nach dem andren, schob ihm den teuren Stoff von den Schultern und wagte es nicht einmal, während er dies tat, seinem Blick auszuweichen.

Willkürlich wanderte Masa mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Kais Rücken, verharrte an gewissen stellen, wo er feststellte, dass Kai es vollkommen genoss, ein wenig länger. Seine Lippen kosteten sich von den süßen seines Geliebten, weiter nach unten, über den Hals zu seinen Brustwarzen. Kai legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen, als Masas geschickte Zunge begann um seine linke Brustwarze zu kreisen. Ein leises keuchen, verlor sich über seinen Lippen, als der Schwarzhaarige sanft hinein biss.

Mit der gleichen Sorgfalt bedachte Masa die andere Brustwarze, umkreiste diese mit der Zunge, saugte leicht daran und biss als diese sich ihm entgegenrichtete leicht hinein. Kai quittierte dies erneut mit einem genüsslichen keuchen. Langsam aber sicher führte Masa seine Hände, am Rücken seines Koibitos hinunter, bis zum Bund seiner Hose, dort strich er mit den Fingern nach vorne und öffnete den schwarzen Gürtel. Mit bedacht, zog er diesen aus den Schlaufen und begann die Hose seines blonden Engels zu öffnen.

Kai schwelgte einen Moment in diesen sanften Berührungen, genoss es, wie er ihn berührte und ihm einen Heiß-Kalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Körper jagte. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf um Masa zu Helfen ihn von diesem störenden Stückchen Stoff zu befreien.

Achtlos fiel die Schwarze Hose neben dem Bett zu Boden und Masa ergriff die Gelegenheit, Kai wieder auf den Rücken zu drängen.

Schiere Stunden schienen zu vergehen bis sie sich gegenseitig von dem letzten Stückchen Stoff befreit hatten.

„Es ist ein Traum….", hauchte Kai leicht abwesend als der Ältere über sein Steifes Glied leckte. „Nein, dass ist es nicht, aber es ist so wundervoll wie ein Traum…", Masa lächelte ihn überglücklich an bevor er seine Lippen sanft um Kais Erregung schloss. Die geschickte Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen, brachte Kai in nur wenigen Sekunden in den Wahnsinn. Immer wieder stöhnte der Blonde leise auf. „Hmm…mehr…", verlangte er und wanderte mit einer Hand in Masas Haare, strich sanft hindurch und legte sich in seinen Nacken.

Masa kam diese Forderung nur Recht, auch er sehnte sich immer mehr danach, eins mit dem blonden Mann zu werden. Seinem Inneren Verlangen nachzukommen und seine immer größere Lust zu befriedigen. Er ließ vom Glied seines Geliebten ab um seine Finger zu befeuchten. Kai atmete in diesem Moment mehrmals tief durch, versuchte sich wieder ein wenig unter Knotrolle zu bekommen, um in den Genuss zu kommen den Höhepunkt gleichzeitig mit Masa zu erreichen.

Neckend rieb Masa gegen den Muskelring. Widmete seine Hauptaufmerksamkeit wieder dem prallen Glied seines Geliebten. „Masa….", quengelte Kai. Dieser Mann trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte endlich dieses Fingers in sich spüren und nicht dieses in den schieren Wahnsinn treibende reiben. Masa grinste innerlich breit und erlöste seinen Bon von der Qual. Langsam schob er seinen Finger durch den engen Muskelring, welcher aber dank seiner Neckereien, kaum noch widerstand bot. Er bewegte seinen Finger ein wenig, suchte diese Lustvolle stelle und entlockte Kai ein lautes stöhnen. Nur kurze Zeit später, drang er auch mit dem zweiten Finger hinzu. Er hielt es kaum noch aus, dieses brennende Verlangen machte ihn verrückt. Dort wo seine Finger waren, sehnte sich ein ganz anderes Körperteil hin.

„Nimm mich endlich….ich will dich spüren…richtig…", keuchte Kai und richtete sich mit dem Oberkörper auf. Er stütze sich auf seinen Armen ab und blickte Masa an. Dieser ließ von seinem Glied ab, zog seine Finger zurück und richtete sich ebenfalls auf, um mit seinem Engel in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken. Kai genoss diesen Kuss in vollen Zügen. Langsam aber sicher, drückte er seinen Geliebten wieder nach hinten auf den Rücken. Masa wunderte sich ein wenig, löste sich aus diesem Atemberaubenden Kuss und blicke ihn fragend an. Als antwort setzte sich Kai, auf seine Beine, lächelte ihn frech an und gab sich erneut den wichen warmen Lippen seines Geliebten hin.

Masa strich mit seinen Händen sanft von Kais Nacken an der Wirbelsäule hinunter zu seinem Po. Sorgte für eine erneute Gänsehaut des jüngeren. Er positionierte Kai so, dass dieser deutlich seine Männlichkeit am Eingang spüren konnte.

Der Blonde entriss sich kurz aus dem Kuss. Blickte Masa tief in die Augen und senkte sein Becken. Er schloss seine Augen, als erspürte wie dessen Glied immer tiefer in ihn selbst hineinwanderte, ein leises stöhnen verlor sich über seinen Lippen. Auch Masa stöhnte, endlich…endlich, endlich, endlich. Dieses heiße eng um sein Glied, brachte ihm schon einen funken Erleichterung. Als Kai anfing sich in einem leichten aber deutlichen Rhythmus zu bewegen, legte Masa seine Hände an dessen hüften. Einen Moment lang ließ er den blonden Mann den Takt angeben. Doch sein eigenes verlangen nach Erlösung wuchs schier unendlich, sodass er Anfing den Takt mit seinen Händen vorzugeben. Kai öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an, er folgte diesem Takt.

Immer schneller, wurden seine Bewegungen, tiefer! Eine Hand des Schwarzhaarigen wanderte an Kais Glied, begann ihn ihm selben Rhythmus zu massieren. Kai stöhnte erneut auf. Wanderte mit seinen Händen willkürlich über Masas Oberkörper, massierte ihn leicht.

„Masa…masa…ich…halts…n-nicht…mehr aus…", keuchte Kai zwischen seinem nun regelmäßigen stöhnen. „Gib…dich…deinen Gefühlen hin, Koibito…", Masa legte eine Hand in Kais Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter um ihn sanft zu küssen. „Nein…ich will mit…", weiter ließ Masa den Blonden nicht sprechen, küsste ihn erneut, raubte mit diesem Kuss, seinem Geliebten den letzten Funken an Beherrschung. Kai stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, hatte seine Hände neben Masa Kopf aufs Bett gestemmt und ins Laken verkrallt. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich unter dieses Gefühlen, dieses Feuerwerk in seinem Kopf. Kai sorge, vor Masa zu kommen war unberechtigt, denn diese enge, welche sich einen Moment um das Glied des Schwarzhaarigen legte, raubte auch ihm den letzten Verstand.

„Duu…Masaaa", murmelte Kai leise. „Hmmm?" Bekam er als antwort. Sie lagen nun schon einige Zeit aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. Kai richtet sich ein wenig auf sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Darf ich dich noch was fragen?" Kai schien etwas eingeschüchtert. „Natürlich, frag nur", sanft strich Masa dem Blonden eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Wie…kommt es…das du so lange schon hier bist…mein Vater…", Masa stoppte jedes weitere Wort. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für deinen Vater". Kai riss die Augen auf. „Du tust was?" Fragte er erschrocken. „Nein nein…ich tu nichts..." Masa grinste frech und küsste ihn kurz. Etwas perplex über diese Antwort kuschelte Kai sich wieder eng an den warmen Muskulösen Körper.

„Und…wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" Hauchte der Jüngere leise. Das Masa den Clan für ihn verlassen würde, konnte Kai kaum glauben. Masa hatte fast sein ganzes bisheriges Leben dem Clan und somit seinem Vater gewidmet. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihn froh und stolz. Masa seufzte leicht. „Weiß nicht…mir einen ehrenwerten Job suchen…", er lachte leise. „Und welcher wäre das?". „Keine Ahnung, mal sehen, aber ich schrubbe auch Teller…solange wir nur zusammen blieben können".

Kai kicherte leise bei dieser Vorstellung.

Doch alles würde sich anders Entwickeln als beide in diesem Moment dachten. Denn keiner Ahnte den Anruf welchen, Masa am nächsten morgen von seinem Besten Freund bekommen würde. Keiner glaubte auch nur im entferntesten im Moment daran, dass Masa wieder für den Clan arbeiten würde, aber gleichzeitig auch mit Kai zusammen sein dürfte. Denn keiner wusste, wie der alte Herr der Saganos unter Trennung beider Menschen litt, wie seine Einstellung sich in jenen Monaten verändert hatte.

Seite 16 von 16


End file.
